omnibattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tubal Cain
|-|Tubal Cain= |-|Kai Sakurai= Statistics Name: Tubal Cain, Kai Sakurai. Origin: Dies irae. Classification: | Former Human, Undead Corpse, Longinus Dreizehn Orden #2. | Hadou God Cell. | Gender: Male. Age: 73. Tier: | D-3. | J-3. | Destructive Capacity: | Mountain Level. (Fought with and overpowered Ren, LDO members can hurt each other with normal attacks. Stated to be capable of crushing mountains) | Hyperverse+ Level. (Inhabits the same level of existence as a Hadou God) | Speed: | Massively Hypersonic+. (Capable of using Beatrice's Briah, and fighting the latter while she is using it herself. Ren straight up states that Tubal Cain is faster than him) | Irrelevant. | Durability: | Mountain Level. (Every member of the Longinus Dreizehn Orden is completely immune to every weapon created by mankind, that includes the 50 megaton Tsar Bomba) | Hyperverse+ Level. | Intelligence: A mindless monster as Tubal Cain, his actions are dependant on his controller. As Kai Sakurai, he is an extremely skilled fighter with 60 years of experience. Stamina: | Limitless, as he is simply a corpse. | Limitless. | Range: | Several kilometers. | Hyperversal+. | Weaknesses: Tubal Cain is a corpse controlled by someone else, if that person is taken out then Tubal Cain becomes immobile. Aside from that, none notable. Key: '''| Base | Boosted by Reinhard | Powers & Hax | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2 & 5), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Reality Warping, Soul Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation (specifically Black Lightning), Decomposition Manipulation with his Briah, Intangibility Cancellation, Durability Negation, Resistance to Magic, Spiritual, Mental, Temporal, Spatial, & Conceptual Attacks. | All previous abilities increased to incomprehensible levels and now work on a conceptual level, in addition to Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Causality Manipulation, Concept Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Acausality, Non-Corporeal, Abstract. | Weapons & Equipment Wewelsburg Longinus, his Holy Relic and Yetzirah. An inferior version of Reinhard's Longinuslanze Testament. Due to its properties, any Sakurai who wields it will become a zombified version of themselves. The spear can take any form to fit the characteristics of a Sakurai's Briah. Notable Attacks & Techniques '''Tubal Cain Curse: As a member of the Sakurai clan, Kai can use the Briahs of his ancestors (Musashi Sakurai and Rei Sakurai) instead of one standard Briah. Kai is a special case as when he turned into Tubal Cain it also absorbed Beatrice, so he is able to use a total of four briahs. * Musashi Sakurai: Musashi Sakurai's Briah, type Hadou, his desire being "I want to pass on the curse" which allows him to create a cloud that corrodes and poisons anything it touches, whether it be physical or intangible. * Rei Sakurai: Rei Sakurai's Briah, type Hadou, her desire "I want to force the curse onto others". It turns Longinus into a spear, which can shoot out poison. Like the first Briah, it corrodes and poisons anything it touches. * Kai Sakurai: Kai Sakurai's Briah, type Hadou, his desire being "I want to take the curse onto myself". Allows Kai to decompose anything he strikes. Among the three generations of Tubal Cain, Kai is the strongest of them all. * Donner Totentanz Walküre: Beatrice's Briah, type Gudou, which Cain obtained after Kai and Beatrice were absorbed. This allows Cain to gain the properties of lightning, becoming intangible and moving at the speed of lightning. After Kai and Beatrice split, Tubal Cain lost this ability. Category:Character ProfilesCategory:Visual Novel CharactersCategory:Masada VerseCategory:Dies iraeCategory:Tier DCategory:Tier J